


Good Morning Mr.Morgan

by Spartanroyaltywhomst



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lightbdsm, Morningsex, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, part of a larger story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartanroyaltywhomst/pseuds/Spartanroyaltywhomst
Summary: Literally just a really quick smut Drabble for another fic, decided to post it here for anyone interested. This may become a series of Drabbly smutty short fics.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur Morgan was a simple man, he loved women, whisky and morning sex. According to him it wasn’t the light of dawn on his partners skin, or the neediness that morning wood brought. Not, it was because he believed breakfast was the most important meal of the day. So there he knelt at the edge of the cot, his head buried between Annie’s thighs, his tongue doing the devil's work. She was on full display, her legs spread and her hands bound with the same kind of cloth that Arthur gagged her with. The woman’s back was arching again as she came to a climax, both of Arthur’s hands digging into the woman’s hips to keep her steady as she rode out another orgasm, rolling against the man’s tongue and it pressed inside of her, the coarse hair of Arthur’s beard scratching the inside of her thighs until the skin was red. She could feel the man chuckling against her core as her thighs tightened around his head for the second time, her chest heaving as Arthur pulled away, his lips and chin wet with her juices. There was nothing he liked better than pleasuring her, turning her to absolute jelly in between his fingers.   
He loved to hear her gasping his name, even if it wasn’t all that clear behind the gag. Standing back Arthur pulled his pants back up and buckled his belt, wiping the cum from his lips and beard, double checking himself in the mirror. 

Annie was still trying to compose herself on the bed when Arthur pulled the ties from her wrist and set them to the side, turning away from the woman to pour himself a whisky and light up a cigarette, still shirtless in the cool morning air. Turning back to Annie she looked absolutely delicious, sprawled out on the cot, only in her coral colored nightdress, the small rounded peaks of her breasts could be seen through the sheer outfit. It was Arthur’s favorite. Taking a sip of his whisky he sat down on the edge of the cot and Annie followed suit, her tired arms wrapping around his neck. 

“ You’re a bastard..” she whispered, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s neck. “ Now-“ Arthur took a pull of his cigarette, letting the smoke pool from his lips. “ Why’s That?” He felt Annie’s hands spread out across his chest and roll up towards his shoulders.   
“ Because I know you don't just know how to do that, and I can’t stand to think of you with anyone else. But it feels so damn good- I don’t think I can complain.” 

Arthur chuckled and caught one of her hands, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.   
“ Well- that’s the thing. I’m here with you, aren’t I darlin’? So obviously you have somethin’ they ain’t got.” 

Annie smiled at that and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s neck, “ You could charm your way out of a damn fire.”

“ You know it.”


	2. After the Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quick Drabble Of smut from my main fanfiction ‘ My Valentine in Valentine’

“ Damn fool-“ Arthur grunts, in the dimly lit tent, his hands planted on either side of the wagon. Annie was between them, the woman pinned against the wood as Arthur buried himself in her. His thrusts hard, her nails sinking into his back, leaving crooked red lines with every slam of Arthur’s hips. He had come back from a meeting with Dutch and Hosea absolutely fuming, Annie had stayed up to wait for him and the moment he came through the tent flap he was on her. Arthur had backed her up against the wagon and taken her then and there, her face buried against his shoulder, gasping with every movement, her body a mess of nerves as she had already finished twice and Arthur seemed like he wasn’t going to stop for hours. 

“ We can’t keep runnin’ “ Arthur grumbled again, his fingers gripping Annie’s ass tighter, the skin sore and aching as he slammed into her again, the woman gasping and moaning against his hot skin. 

“ Fuckin’ mess. Gonna get us all damn killed,” Arthur switched pace suddenly, pulling out of Annie and lowering her to the ground, taking her by the waist and bending her over the barrel they had in the corner of the tent. Taking a hand full of her hair he began fuck her faster, his other free hand clasping over Annie’s mouth, his fingers slipping into her mouth. The woman sucked on them, saliva dripping from her lips as she came again, her knees giving out and she slumped against the barrel entirely, too blissful to pay any attention to the sharp pain of the wood digging into her stomach and hips. 

Arthur’s thrusts began to slow, neither of them realizing it as he finished inside of her, pulling away breathlessly. Annie was still collapsed against the barrel, trying to compose herself, she could hear the gentle clinking of glass as Arthur poured himself a whiskey and rummaged around for a cigarette. 

“ There’s some on the desk-“ Annie told him as she finally pushed herself away from the barrel, wiping at the spit that collected around her lips. Snatching her robe from its place on the side of the wagon, she covered her nude body. 

“ That was fun-“


	3. Jealous Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets jealous after Annie’s interaction with some of the others in camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possessive / Dominant Arthur so if that’s not your jam, skip :)

“ oh.” Arthur hummed, beginning to walk her backwards towards the tent opening. “ I’ll show you jealous,” his voice low as he drew the tent flap closed. 

Annie giggles innocently, her arms looping around Arthur’s neck. “ Oh yeah?” The woman mused as Arthur backed her up against the stack of crates that acted as their back wall. Annie hit the solid structure and a surprised gasp fell from her lips as Arthur stood over her, his eyes taking over her. Suddenly his lips were all over her, Annie’s own, then her chin, cheeks, her ears and jaw. They left a few purplish bruises along her collarbone, about to tell Arthur to cut it out- that they both had work to do, the man sunk to his knees. Annie’s hands followed his shoulders down and by the time she realized what he was doing, he had already hiked up her skirt and tucked the layers of fabric into her belt. “ Arthur- we have..” Annie’s hands sunk into Arthur’s hair harshly as he began to press wet, sloppy kisses against the silk underwear she was wearing. The panties had already grown damp, and as Arthur’s hot breath traveled across her sensitive skin, they grew damper. 

“ Hmm..” he hummed against the inside of her thigh after leaving a large hickey on the supple, untouched skin he found there. Arthur’s teeth dragging across the band of her underwear, tugging them back and letting the elastic go with a satisfying snap that made Annie shudder. 

“ You like that don’t you? You dirty little thing..” he growled, suddenly grabbing ahold of Annie’s hips harshly and holding her in place. His teeth dragging across the woman’s other thigh, letting them sink into the soft skin. This time Annie has had throw her own hand across her mouth to prevent her moans from reaching the whole camp. Arthur dragged his tongue in a straight line down her underwear and chuckled, “ Mm.. you want me?” Arthur questioned, pulling one hand away from her hip, his index finger wrapping around the middle of her now soaked panties and dragging them down her thighs. “ It damn well looks like you do..” Arthur notes and looks up at Annie who was nodding desperately. “ Please- Arthur..” she whispered, the interaction alone was bringing her close to the edge, so close she could feel her knees beginning to bend. 

Arthur chuckled and leaned back slightly to take in the view, there was nothing prettier. Annie slumped back against the crates, holding up her own dress while he made her knees shake. Leaning forward he pressed her back against the crates with one hand once more and dipped his head down, letting his tongue passover her folds, mercilessly slow. As Annie’s breathing grew heavier, Arthur let his tongue sink into her, the muscle moving in and out slowly while his thumb came down to rub circles against the little bundle of nerves above him. It didn’t take long for Annie to collapse into him, her knees literally shaking as Arthur lapped up the sweet nectar that leaked from her body. 

“ Look at you- my dirty little whore.” Arthur mused as he stepped away from her, letting Annie ride out the rest of her climax, the woman a breathless, rosy cheeked mess. Her dress still tucked up into her belt as Arthur poured himself a glass of whiskey. “ What are we goin’ to do with you ?” He asked, taking a sip of the liquid which burned on the way down. Annie simply shook her head as she began to come back to reality, the stars she had been seeing on the back of her eyelids finally fading. 

“ Why don't you come over here and get on your knees?” Arthur asked, but they both knew it wasn’t much of a question and more of a demand. Annie couldn’t help but feel herself grow aroused again, dropping her skirt back into place, Annie approached Arthur and dropped down on to her knees in front of him. Her hands worked to unbuckle Arthur’s belt as he poured himself another whiskey. Within moments the man’s length was free and Annie leaned forward; taking the head into her mouth. Her tongue swirling and licking up and down the shaft, her big blue eyes looking up at Arthur as he lit a cigarette. His free hand moving to take ahold of the back of her head, Annie relaxed her jaw the best she could as Arthur began to move, his length moving up and down her throat, in and out of her mouth as he pleased and Annie loved it. Just as her mouth began to go sore, he suddenly pulled out and took a handful of Annie’s hair, pulling her from her knees and gently bending over the bed. She felt the cool outside air against her ass and thighs, “ I wanna finish in you-“ was all he grunted out, it only took one or two more hard thrusts before he filled her up. The woman sinking into the soft cot beneath her. Arthur stepping away to refill his empty glass and catch his breath as Annie did the same, admiring the view of her supple bottom bent over their bed, her skirts hiked up onto her back, underwear around her ankles. 

“ What was that you were sayin’ about work?”


End file.
